Sid Ridley (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Nancy Ridley (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Whitehall, London, England, United Kingdom; formerly Birmingham, West Midlands, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Intelligence operative, adventurer; former soldier | Education = Trained by the British Government | Origin = Human enhanced by a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Birmingham, West Midlands, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Paul Cornell; Trevor Hairsine | First = Wisdom #1 | Death = Captain Britain and MI-13 #9 | HistoryText = "Rambling" Sid Ridley, as Captain Midlands, is the British equivalent of Captain America. The British Super Soldier program of the early 1940s increased his strength, stamina and agility to the peak of human capacity. This allowed him to fight as a British Super Soldier during World War II. Captain Midlands unlike Captain American was not frozen in ice and aged normally. Captain Midlands is now in his 80's but he still has his superhuman abilities but has the aged body of a pensioner. Much of Sid Ridley's life remains a mystery but he did marry Nancy Ridley who died in 1963. This was Captain Midland's greatest loss and when offered his hearts desire by the Duke of Hell known as Plotka his wish was to live happily with her. Through unrevealed circumstances, Sid Ridley came to serve with the British intelligence agency MI13. During the missions that have been seen, he's mainly served as a background character, battling fairies in Fairy Hillfort, trying to save citizens from the waking Pantagruel, being drained of energy by Ddraig Goch and falling asleep, and helping slaughter extra-dimensional Jack the Ripper. After the Skrull invasion of Earth, Captain Midlands spent his time protecting the citizens of the United Kingdom from drug smugglers and other such more mundane criminals. During one of the drug busts on the Cloverleaf Estate in Hodge Hill, Birmingham he finds Plokta, the Duke of Hell's secret base, which he has set up for his plans taking over the planet. Captain Midlands battled the Mindless Ones but due to the number he was forced to surrender. He sent out a distress call to MI13 team bringing them to Plokta's base to save him. When they found Captain Midlands he tricked them into entering the dream corridor which trapped them and used their magical energies to create more Mindless Ones to attack Earth. Captain Midlands was working for the Duke of Hell since he was captured and offered his heart's desire; his long dead wife Nancy. Pete Wisdom destroyed Captain Midlands’s fantasy and MI13 escaped from the dream corridor to defeat Plokta. Captain Midlands was taken away and declared a traitor to the crown and put in the Vault, a high security prison in Shoreditch, to await trial. Before the trial, Pete Wisdom visited Captain Midlands in his cell and gave him a gun so that he could shoot himself rather than go through a trial for treason. | Powers = After receiving the British variant of the Super Soldier Serum Sid Ridley was provided peak human abilities, including: * Peak Human Strength: Sid's strength was increased to the peak of human potential. While not superhuman, he was as strong as it was possible for a normal human to be and could lift approximately 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Sid could also run and move at great speeds, capable of reaching up to 30 miles per hour (he has been shown almost outrunning a helicopter). * Peak Human Stamina: Sid's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than most other humans, though not to a superhuman degree. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Peak Human Durability: While not superhuman, his body was as durable as a normal human's could be. While still subject to all human physical vulnerabilities, he was more resistant to them than most other humans. * Peak Human Agility: Sid's agility was also increased to a level that, while not superhuman, was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Reflexes: Sid's reflexes were increased to similar levels and were superior to that of any Olympic athlete. * Peak Human Healing: He was capable of healing from massive blood loss and surgery in less than a few hours. Sid is also capable of healing from severe puncture and slash wounds that are beyond his level of durability. * Peak Human Senses: Sid's senses are enhanced to the peak of human potential, the highest limits possible while still being considered human. *'Peak Human Aging:' The Super Soldier Serum dramatically slows Sid's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Though he is in his 80's he looks know no older then 60 years old and can operate as if he was a young man. | Abilities = *'Master Martial Artist:' Sid is a seasoned combat veteran of exceptional skills. He is well-versed in the arts of warfare and hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Marksman:' He is an exceptional marksman, He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing, has amazing aim when throwing his shield *'Expert Pilot:' Sid received airborne training with the British army and SAS. *'Interrogation Expert' *'Demolitions Expert:' He also received a training from the British army and SAS. *'Expert Tactician:' Sid can single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. *''' Advanced Military Operator:' Sid is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. | Equipment = *'Costume': Sid's uniform is armoured, possibly bulletproof. It is visually similar to Captain America. *'Captain Midlands Shield''': A round shield with an anti-magic nanominium gloss bearing the Lion Rampant Symbol. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shield Fighting Category:Suicide